Chapter 164
A Guild of One is the 164th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With the Oración Seis defeated and Nirvana destroyed, the members of the alliance rendezvous at the Cait Shelter Guild. However, before they can start celebrating their victory, Roubaul reveals the secret of the guild and, ultimately, leaves Wendy and Carla in the hands of their friends. Wendy weeps for the loss of her guildmates but Erza tells her to come with them and join Fairy Tail. Summary The members of the alliance regroup and arrive at the Cait Shelter Guild. Lucy and Sherry are trying on and comparing some clothes while Wendy explains that the entire village that they're in is a part of the guild and that the clothing business is thriving there. Lucy then asks her if the clothes were made in some sort of traditional Nirvit style but Wendy doesn't know. The girls then invite a sullen looking Erza who is seated in a corner to try on some clothes. She reluctantly agrees. Sherry then asks Wendy when Cait Shelter joined the league of guilds, as she has never heard of it before. Lucy also begins to wonder about that. However, Carla suddenly arrives and announces that everyone else is waiting for them. The girls go outside where Roubaul, the Guild Master of Cait Shelter congratulates and thanks the group for destroying Nirvana while the rest of the members smile in gratitude. The members of the alliance humbly accept their thanks and Natsu shouts out that it's time to have a party. The Trimens agree with this idea and begin to dance, prompting the Fairy Tail members, save Erza, to dance as well. However, they stop when they notice that the members of Cait Shelter are merely staring at them. Roubaul then apologizes for hiding their legacy as Nirvit. He then tells them that the members of Cait Shelter are not the descendants of the Nirvit, but the Nirvit themselves. He then goes on to explain that he was the one who created the Inversion Magic Nirvana to stop the Wars raging across the planet four hundred years ago. While, it worked for awhile and the Nirvit enjoyed peace, living atop Nirvana, things began to go wrong. He explains that there must always be balance, and as a result, the darkness erased from the hearts of people so far began to immerse itself within the hearts of the Nirvit, eventually making them kill each other, leaving Roubaul the sole survivor, and effectively the guardian of Nirvana. He then tells the stunned group that his physical form is long gone, and that he is little more than a faint ghost atoning for sins of his past. At this point, a hurt Wendy breaks down and begins crying, disbelieving what Roubaul said. He then begins to explain that the other members of Cait Shelter were mere illusions that he created. The illusions then begin to disappear, one at a time. Wendy begs them not to go but Roubaul consoles Wendy and tells her that she and Carla no longer need a foster family, as they now have real friends. Roubaul thanks everyone one last time for destroying Nirvana and freeing him of his burden and then fades away too. Wendy lies on the ground, crying. Erza then crouches down behind her and consoles her, telling her to bury the sadness of losing her family in the comfort of being with her friends. Wendy looks up at her and stops crying. She then invites Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Nirvana's Creation (flashback) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation